1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module, and more particularly to a backlight module which improves heat-dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional backlight module. The conventional backlight module 10 includes a panel 11, a base 12, a light-emitting element 13, and a plurality of circuit boards 14. The base 12 and the panel 11 form an accommodating space 15. The light-emitting element 13 is installed in the accommodating space 15. The base 12 comprises an outer surface 121. The circuit boards 14 are installed on the outer surface 121 of the base 12. Usually, the backlight module 10 is applied to a display. When using the display, the backlight module 10 is set upright, as shown in FIG. 1. Heat generated by the light-emitting element 13 is dissipated from the accommodating space 15 to the outside of the backlight module 10 via the outer surface 121 of the base 12. Because of convection, air with higher temperature moves upward (along an arrow A). When heat from the backlight module 10 is dissipated via convection, air with higher temperature is blocked via the circuit boards 14. Thus, the backlight module 10 can not dissipate heat successfully and quickly and provide greater heat-dissipating efficiency. Because of circuit boards 14 blockage, heat may be partially stored in the backlight module 10, decreasing light-emitting element 13 efficiency, backlight module 10 vividness, brightness uniformity and operating lifespan.